my lovely teacher
by lailatul.magfiroh.16
Summary: Guruku yang cantik salahkah aku mencintaimu? -Kyuhyun Kita berbeda Kyu -Ryeowook
1. Chapter 1

**Kyuwook Fanfiction**

**~My Lovely Sonsaengnim~**

**Disclaimer : Kyuwook bukan milik Laila, tapi mereka milik Tuhan YME, milik SM Entertaiment, dan orang tuanya.**

**Pair : Kyuwook**

**Warning : Craick pair, GS, Typo bertebaran, alur berantakan, ide cerita udah umum, OOC.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : sad/ Romance**

**Semoga kalian suka~~**

**Chapter 1**

**DLDR!**

**Happy Reading~**

Di sebuah ruangan yang di desain sporty dan sangat indah, jika saja sang pemilik kamar dapat merawat kamarnya dengan baik. Terlihat sang pemilik kamar masih asik bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Ohh dan jangan lupakan mulut yang setengah terbuka itu, menandakan jika dia sedang tidur dengan nyaman. Padahal jam weker yang ada di sampingnya sudah berdering dengan nyaring, tapi tak di hiraukannya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seorang yang semakin cepat menuju kamar sang namja tadi. Dan dengan tidak berperikepintuan, seseorang yang ternyata umma namja yang tertidur menggedor pintu itu dengan brutalnya.

Dokk Dokk Dokk

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KAU AKAN TERLAMBAT SEKOLAH LAGI! DASAR ANAK PEMALAS!"

Teriakan maha dahsyat dari sang umma Kyuhyun a.k.a Heechul, bisa membuat seseorang orang yang berada di dalam kamar jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aishh~ umma menggangu saja." gerutu namja yang terjatuh tadi yang kita ketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

"NE UMMA, AKU SUDAH BANGUN." Balas Kyuhyun dengan berteriak pada ummanya.

Kyuhyun namja tampan dengan kulit putih pucat, dan bibir tebal berwarna pink. Yang bisa membuat semua yeoja bertekuk lutut padanya karena menginginkan dirinya untuk di jadikan kekasih. Namja yang masih bersekolah di SM High School kelas XII, dia juga memiliki yeojachingu yang cantik dengan gummy smilenya yang bernama Hyukjae. Kyuhyun adalah seorang yang pintar sangat, tapi sayang dia sangat pemalas jika sudah urusan dengan sekolah. Dia selalu telat karena bangunnya yang terlalu dengan hari ini, Dia juga telat dan langsung masuk begitu saja ke kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan semua orang yang melihat ke arahnya.

"Oii~ Kyu hyung... woaahh~ tumben sekali kau hanya telat 10 menit? Biasanya kau paling sedikit telat 25 menit. Sungguh kabar yang membahagiakan hahaha...". Goda teman Kyuhyun yang bernama Kai, yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yakk! Dasar bodoh. Ini semua karena semalam. Kau mengajakku keluar sampai pulang larut dan aku harus menerima omelan panjang dari appaku. Lalu tadi paginya aku juga bangun terlalu siang." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap sebal pada Kai –temanya– yang sekarang masih tertawa dengan keras.

"Ckck kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Salahkan saja yeojachingumu it..." Ucapan Kai terputus karena ada guru yang masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Tiba-tiba suasana langsung hening ketika guru yang di ketahui paling killer bernama Sooman masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak... Ehhem~." Sooman berdehem sebentar, untuk mencairkan susana, "Anak-anak pagi ini, ada sonsaengnim baru yang akan mengajar di kelas kalian. Dia mengajar pelajaran musik untuk kelas ini." Ucap Sooman dengan mata yang memperhatikan muka-muka siswanya yang masih tegang itu. "Silahkan masuk Ryeowook-ssi." Suruh Sooman pada seseorang yang berada di depan kelas tersebut.

Masuklah seorang yeoja bernama Ryeowook yang di panggil oleh Sooman tadi.

"Ghamsahamnida, Sooman-ssi." Ujar Ryeowook memperlihatkan senyumnya yang sangat manis dan membuat mata caramelnya menyipit, hal itu menyebabkan semua orang di dalam kelas tersebut membuka mulutnya karena terlalu kagum senyuman teramat manis seorang Ryeowook, termasuk dua sosok namja yang berda di tempat duduk paling belakang, yaitu Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim jongin atau Kai.

"Emm.. ahh.. ne Ryeowook-ssi, jangan terlalu formal seperti itu. Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda." Suruh Sooman, setelah sadar dari keterkagumannya pada Ryeowook.

"Selamat pagi semua, perkenalkan nama saya Kim Ryeowook. Saya seorang mahasiswa yang sedang praktikum di sekolah ini. Mohon bantuanya~." Ryeowook membungkukan badannya setelah perkenalan singkat itu. Ohh~ dia tersenyum lagi. Lihatlah semua mata yang melihatnya tidak berkedip sama sekali termasuk para siswa-siswinya.

Ryeowook hanya berkedip polos karena tidak ada respon dari siswanya. Mereka hanya menatap Ryeowook. "Kenapa mereka diam? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilan ku?" Ryeowook bermonolog dalam hati.

Sedangkan salah satu dari dua namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sonsaengnimnya yang baru, tiba-tiba mengacungkan tanganya. "Sonsaengnim apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya namja tersebut dengan suaranya yang keras.

Semua mata teman-temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" Begitulah. Sedangkan teman yang di sampingnya hanya syok karena perilaku temannya yang menurutnya memalukan.

"Mwo? Aku?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan logat polosnya, dan sekali lagi sikses membuat semua siswa rasanya ingin pingsan melihatnya.

"Ne. Kau.. Ryeowook Saem." Ujar siswa tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kai dengan smirk yang di pelajari dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih. Karena aku..."

"Woahhh jadi sonsaengnim belum punya kekasih, padahal sonsaengnim cantik..sangat cantik malah..". Ungkap Kai memotong ucapan Ryeowook di sertai dengan mengedipkan matanya pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya melongo parah, gara-gara kelakuan salah satu muridnya itu. Dan kelas yang menjadi ramai tak terkendali.

"Ehhem.. ehhem sudah cukup. Jangan membuat Ryeowook sonsaengnim malu." Tegur Sooman, membuat semua siswa langsung diam.

"Baiklah Ryeowook-ssi, silahkan memulai materinya. Jika ada hal-hal yang ingin di tanyakan, silahkan tanyakan saja langsung padaku. Jangan sungkan-sungkan." Ujar Sooman.

"Ne, Ghamsahmnida Sooman-ssi." Balas Ryeowook.

Salah satu siswa sedari tadi menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Oii~ hyung, bukankah dia sangat cantik? Iya kan?" Tanya Kai pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, masih lebih cantik Hyukjae dari pada sonsaengnim kecil itu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

"Ah? Benarkah? Menurutku tidak! Ahh sudahlah lebih baik kita belajar, aku akan serius belajar dalam mata pelajarannya..." Ungkap Kai " Ahh~ Ryeowook saem, kau begitu cantik." Lirih Kai dengan mata yang terfokus pada bibir Ryeowook yang menjelaskan materinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun rasanya ingin menjitak kepala teman yang sudah di anggap adiknya itu.

...

Setelah Ryeowook menjelaskan materinya, atau lebih tepatnya menjelaskan tentang kehidupannya, karena sedari tadi murid-muridnya itu tidak mengikuti materi yang di bahasnya malah menanyakan hal-hal yang keluar dari materi. Akhirnya bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi membuat separuh siswa yang kebanyakan namja mengeluh kesal, karena jam pelajaran sonsaengnim cantiknya telah usai.

"Baiklah anak-anak, untuk tugas kalian di rumah. Belajarlah untuk memainkan salah satu alat musik yang kalian sukai, karena besok lusa kita akan belajar di ruang musik. Mengerti semua?" Ujar Ryeowook di sertai senyuman manisnya.

"Ne, sonsaengnim." Jawab semua muridnya dengan semangat terkecuali salah satu namja yang sedari tadi berwajah datar. Yeah~ kalian tahulah siapa dia.

Setelah Ryeowook keluar dari kelas itu. Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke kantin. Tanpa memperhatikan siapapun termasuk namja yang sedari tadi memanggilnya yaitu Kai.

"Yakk! Hyung kau mau kemana? Aku ikut!" Teriak Kai pada Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju kantin.

"Hyung, bukan kah itu Hyukjae noona? Hei siapa itu namja yang di sampingnya?" Tanya Kai dengan menunjuk ke arah Hyukjae yang sedang duduk di kantin bersama seseorang yang berwajah seperti ikan.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuju ke arah yeojachingunya dan langsung menarik tangan yeoja itu. Membuat sang yeoja memekik kaget.

"Yakk! Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Hyukjae marah, karena tarikan tiba-tiba seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan dan dingin.

"Isshh~ iya akan aku kenalkan Donghae oppa padamu, tapi lepaskan dulu tangan ku, ini sakit~." Rengek Hyukjae pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan nya yang memegang erat tangan Hyukjae, sambil menatapa tajam Donghae. Kai hanya diam, menonton adegan itu.

"Kenalkan, dia Donghae oppa...".

"Iya aku sudah mengetahui namanya, tapi apa hubunganmu dengan Hyuk?" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Hyukjae, sambil menatap tajam matanya. Sedangkan Hyukjae yang akrab di panggil Eunhyuk hanya memutar bola mata bosan karena tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti anak kecil.

"Anyeong~ Lee Donghae imnida, saya teman Hyukie..." Donghae meperkenalkan diri di depan Kyuhyun dan Kai.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu Donghae-ssi." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan ketus pada Donghae.

"Dia teman ku ketika aku tinggal di Mokpo." Jawab Eunhyuk cepat, kerana tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan Kyuhyun, kekasihnya itu.

"Lalu kenapa dia disini? Dan kenapa kau dekat-dekat dengannya? Kau itu kekasihku." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia melanjutkan sekolah disini, karena appanya ada urusan pekerjaan yang mengharuskan Donghae oppa tinggal di Seoul, sudah cukup mengintrogasiku tuan Cho yang terhormat?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada yang seakan menantang Kyuhyun.

"Yakk! Sekali lagi kau memanggilku begitu, akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan selamat Lee Hyukjae!." Kata Kyuhyun lalu memeluk Eunhyuk dengan sayang. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang cemburu dengannya dan Donghae.

"Mangkanya jangan terlalu sering memikirkan hal yang negatif Kyu~ , kau ini." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku hanya takut kau akan pergi dengan lelaki lain Baby~." Ungkap Kyuhyun.

"Ya ya ya berhentilah berpelukan seperti itu. Apa kalian tidak malu di tatapi oleh banyak mata di kantin ini? Dasar pasangan pabbo." Kata Kai dengan tidak sopan pada kedua orang yang umurnya lebih tua dari pada umurnya sendiri.

Sedangkan namja yang bernama Lee Dongahe hanya memandang nanar kejadian tersebut. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Yeoja yang di sayanginya telah memiliki namjachingu yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Yakk! Dasar kurang ajar! Ah ah ah, aku tahu kau iri eoh?" ujar Kyuhyun menggoda Kai.

"Iri? Aku? Iri untuk hal apa?"

"Kau tidak memiliki kekasih, jadi kau iri kan dengan ku yang punya Hyukie chagi~" Kyuhyun semakin menggoda Kai sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Dalam mimpimu hyung… Untuk apa aku iri? Aku bahkan sudah memiliki calon kekasih yang lebih cantik, lebih pintar, lebih manis ahhh~ dan lebih apapun di bandingkan dengan monyetmu itu." Jawab Kai dengan kurang ajarnya dan menghasilkan geplakan saysng dari Eunhyuk, karena mengatainya monyet.

"Hahaha .. benarkah?" Ejek Kyuhyun

"Ne, nahhh itu dia calon kekasihku." Kata Kai dengan semangat sambil menunjuk seseorang yang baru tmemasuki kantin. "Ryeowook sonsaengnim!" Seru Kai.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum manis pada Kai dan teman-temanya yanhg berdiri di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar Ryeowook yang tersenyum ke arahnya, ahh lebih tepatnya ke arah Kai yang ada di sampingnya.

Kai berjalan ke arah Ryeowook, lalu menarik tangannya dengan lembut, membawa Ryewook ke arah teman-temannya.

"Heii Kai-ssi apa-apaan ini?" Pekik Ryeowook sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Kai yang menariknya.

"Ryeowook saem, makanlah disini bersama ku dan teman-teman ku, tenang saja aku yang akan membayar makan siang saem." Ujar Kai setelah menyuruh Ryeowook duduk di slah satu kursi itu.

Sedangkan tiga orang disitu hanya melongo melihat Kai yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi anak yang romantis terhadap orang lain, satu orang lagi yaitu namja berambut ikal bernama Kyuhyun hanya menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang entahlah.

"Hei, Donghae hyung, Eunhyuk noona , dan kau Kyuhyun hyung, tolong jaga guru cantikku dulu ne, aku akan memesankan makanan untuk kalian semua." Ujar Kai dengan senyum aneh yang sedari tadi di pasangnya.

"Anak itu, kenapa jadi aneh?" Lirih Eunhyuk yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Setelah Kai pergi Ryeowook berdiri, dan ingin meninggalkan kantin. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika salah seorang namja disitu mencegahnya.

"Ryeowook-ssi duduklah disini, bersama kami, jangan pergi begitu saja. Kasihan teman kami yang sudah memesankan makanan." Ujar namja tersebut.

Akhirnhya Ryeowook memutuskan duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk dengan canggung, pasalnya dia tidak mengenal murid yang ada di depannya itu, yeah~ kecuali Kai dan Kyuhyun yang memang baru dia tahu saat mengajar tadi.

"Aishh~ kenapa aku bisa duduk disini sih?" Rutuk Ryeowook dalam hati dengan bibir tipis yang sudah maju beberapa centi itu.

"Ryeowook saem, kenalkan nama saya Lee Hyukjae, dan ini teman saya Lee Dongahe, sedangkan yang ini…"

"Cho Kyuhyun , dia adalah muridku yang paling pendiam di kelas,ketika aku mengajar tadi." Potong Ryeowook pada Eunhyuk.

"Ohh.. ne." Cengir Eunhyuk

Ryeowook hanya menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan duo Lee itu dengan jawaban seadanya. Bukannya apa, tapi dia adalah orang yang tidak mudah akrab dengan seseorang. Yeah~ salahkan saja sejak dulu dia selalu di manja appa dan ummanya, hingga teman-temannya pun sampai tidak ada yang berminat untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun, namja itu sedari tadi hanya sibuk dengan jari-jari mungil kekasihnya dan tidak berniat ikut mengobrol seperti Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Tara~~ makanan datang~." Ujar Kai sambil membawa satu piring dan satu minuman.

"Yakk hitam, makanan ku dimana?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Kai, karena dia hanya melihat Kai membawa satu porsi makanan.

"Hehe makanan mu, ambil sendiri saja, aku kan hanya memesan kan, dan ini hanya untuk Ryeowook sonsaengnim yang cantik." Ucap Kai dengan santai.

Mereka semua hanya mendengus melihat tingkah Kai yang seperti orang jatuh cinta. Terkecuali Ryeowook dia merasa tidak enak, karena Kai melakukan hal seperti itu. Ckckck dasar Kamjong. Baru saja Kai akan menyuruh Ryeowook untuk makan, jika saja ponsel milik gurunya itu tidak berbunyi. Ryeowook tersenyum dan meminta ijin untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Lalu Kai menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yeoboseyo." Ujar Ryeowook.

"…."

"Woahhh~ jinjja?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar.

"…."

"Ahhh~ ne, baiklah nanti setelah Wookie mengajar, Wookie akan langsung pulang." Ungkap Ryeowook.

"…."

"Ne umma, anyeong~."

Piip~

Akhirnya telepon itu terputus dan menghasilkan Ryeowook yang masih bahagia dengan kabar yang di beritahu ummanya. "Ahh~ akhirnya Yesungie~ oppa pulang." Ungkap Ryowook dalam hati. Senyum tak kunjung lepas dari bibirnya. Dan meghasilkan tatapan heran oleh empat orang disitu. Kai yang dari tadi penasaran langsung saja bertanya.

"Sonsaengnim kenapa kau tersenyum terus? Apa ada kabar yang menggembirakan?" Tanya Kai.

"Ah? Ne…aku hanya sedang senang, karena seseorang yang aku sayangi akan datang nanti malam." Ujar Ryeowook dengan semangat.

Deg~

Deg~

Deg~

"Kenapa dengan jantung ku? Kenapa aku tidak suka melihatnya berbicara tentang orang yang disayanginya?" Monolog seseorang yang ada di situ dengan masih terpaku pada senyuman manis Ryeowook.

TBC

**Nyiahahaha~ jeduagk *dilempar* haha maaf yahhh~ semua, aku belum lanjut ff its not dreamt… huwaaa~ salahkan saja otak ku yang tumpul untuk ff itu, tapi aku bakalan usahain buat ngelanjutin ff itu I promise… hehe **

**Ahhh~ ff ini, aku gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen bikin ff Kyuwook yg School life gini :D hehehe,,, yahhh semoga kalian suka aja …**

**Tapi buat yang gak suka jangan bashing yua~~ haha …**

**Laila mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah ripiu dan nyemangatin Laila di ff pertama milik Laila itu. **

**Ahhh~~ terkahirrr… Riview plisss yeorobun~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyuwook Fanfiction**

**~My Lovely Sonsaengnim~**

**Disclaimer : Kyuwook bukan milik Laila, tapi mereka milik Tuhan YME, milik SM Entertaiment, dan orang tuanya.**

**Pair : Kyuwook**

**Warning : Craick pair, GS, Typo bertebaran, alur berantakan, ide cerita udah umum, OOC.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : sad/ Romance**

**Semoga kalian suka~~**

**Chapter ****2**

**DLDR!**

**Happy Reading~**

Seorang yeoja memasuki mobil audy putihnya. Dia baru saja keluar dari sekolah tempatnya mengajar. Menjadi seorang guru musik memang cita-citanya sejak kecil. Yeoja bermata caramel indah ini bernama Kim Ryeowook, yeoja yang sanagt cantik serta anggun, tapi memiliki sifat polos seperti anak kecil, mungkin karena terlalu di manja oleh sang orang tua menjadikannya seperti itu.

Mobil Ryeowook memasuki rumah yang bergaya eropa, rumah yang pernah di tinggalinya, sebelum di memutuskan membeli salah satu apartemen untuk di tinggalinya. Sebenarnya appa dan ummanya tidak pernah menyetujuinya. Namun atas kegigihan Ryeowook yang selalu merayu orang tuanya, dengan tatapan melas -khas anak anjing yang meminta makan pada majikan- yang di gencarkan pada orang tuanya, akhirnya Ryeowook di perbolehkan tinggal di apartemen. Tapi meskipun begitu, appanya tak membiarkan dia benar-benar sendiri, karena appanya telah menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya untuk menjaga buah hatinya itu.

Terlihat dari halaman luas rumah itu ada satu mobil yang sudah sangat di kenalnya. Iya itu mobil milik Yesung oppanya. Oppa yang sangat di sayanginya.

Ryeowook langsung saja berlalri ke dalam rumahnya, dan melihat empat orang paruh baya dan satu orang yang masih muda dan terlihat sangat tampan dengan rambut berwarna hitam kelam, dengan jaket berwarna hitam pula, menambah nilai plus pada seseorang itu.

"Yesungie oppa~." Teriak Ryeowook dengan lantang membuat semua orang yang ada disitu kaget mendengarnya.

"Wookie…" Jawab Yesung sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya, guna memeluk yeoja yang tadi berteriak padanya.

"Oppa~ ughh, kenapa oppa lama sekali di Cina? Katanya hanya dua tahun? Ini bahkan sudah tiga tahun dan oppa baru kembali tanpa memberitahu ku, oppa sangat menyebalkan." Ujar Ryeowook dengan masih memeluk erat tubuh Yesung.

"Aighoo baby~ bukan begitu, hei oppa tidak memberitahumu karena oppa tidak ingin mengganggu kegiatanmu mengajar, bukankah kau bilang bahwa akan praktikum di salah satu sekolah dan menjadi guru musik eum?" Tanya Yesung dengan sabar dan masih memeluk Ryeowook.

"Eumm~ iya sih." Ryeowook menganguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Tapi sama saja oppa menyebalkan~." Ujar Ryeowook dengan manja.

Sedangkan orang tua mereka hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat dua orang itu.

"Hei-hei Wookie-ah apa kau tidak merindukan appa eum? Kenapa yang di peluk hanya Yesung? Kau juga sudah seminggu tidak bertemu appa." Ujar Kangin appa Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melepas pelukannya dari Yesung dan melihat ke arah appanya. "Aishh~ appa ini bahkan belum seminggu baru saja lima hari aku tidak pulang." Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, ketika sang appa menggodanya.

Leeteuk umma Ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak dan suaminya itu. Yahh, memang begitulah Ryeowook dan Kangin memang dekat, bahkan Kangin dulu sempat tidak mau berbicara dengan Ryeowook, ketika Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen.

"Ryeowookie~ begitulah appa mu, dia selalu merindukan mu chagi~ bahkan tiap malam sebelum tidur, appa mu akan meminta umma bercerita tentang dirimu." Ungkap Leeteuk membuka rahasia Kangin di sertai kekehan mengingat Kangin yang waktu selalu bertanya tentang putrinya.

Sedangkan Kangin hanya mendelik pada sang istri. "Yeobo~ jangan berbicara seperti itu, aku hanya terlalu menyayangi uri Ryeowookie~." Jawab Kangin dengan malu, karena merasa rahasianya di ketahui oleh orang lain.

Ryeowook lalu memeluk Kangin dengan erat sambil menangis, hei dia tidak tahu bahwa Kangin terlalu menyanginya sampai seperti itu.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangi appa~" Ujarnya, lalu memeluk Leeteuk juga "Aku juga menyayangi umma~." Ryeowook memeluk kedua orang tuanya erat.

…..

Setelah acara saling melepas rindu itu, mereka semua memutuskan untuk makan malam. Ryeowook makan dengan semangat, dia bahagia karena makan bersama dengan paman dan juga bibinya serta Yesung oppanya juga. Bagi Ryeowook semua kebahagiaannya sudah lengkap. Keluarga yang amat menyayanginya. Yesungie oppanya yang bersikap dewasa dan selalu mendukungnya. Paman dan bibinya yang selalu bersikap baik padanya, meskipun kadang Ryeowook sering melakukan kesalahan ketika berada di rumah pamannya itu.

"Wookie-ah berapa lama kau mengajar di sekolah?" Tanya Yesung. Mereka berdua kini berada di pinggir kolam, ketika acara makan malam selesai Ryeowook dan Yesung memutuskan duduk di pinggiran kolam.

"Mungkin delapan bulan oppa, tapi bisa di percepat juga." Jawab Ryeowook sambil memainkan kakinya di dalam air.

"Emm, begitukah?"

"Ne, oppa bagaimana dengan kabar Minnie eonnie? Apa oppa tidak berniat menikahinya?"

"Sungmin baik-baik saja, oppa sudah mengenalkanya papa umma dan appa. Dan mungkin tahun depan oppa menikha dengannya" Canda Yesung.

"Ah~ lalu kenapa dia tidak di ajak kesini oppa? Padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Ryeowook mengembungkan pipinya.

Gyuttt~

Yesung mencubit gemas pipi Ryeowook yang mengembung dan menghasilkan pekikan keras dari Ryeowook.

"Yakkk! Oppa~ itu sakit ughhh~." Ryeowook berteriak pada Yesung dan di akhiri nada manja karena kesakitan di daerah pipinya.

"Hahaha …. Rasakan, itu salahmu sendiri, kenapa memasang wajah jelek seperti itu. Dasar…" Ujar Yesung dengan tertawa keras melihat pipi Ryeowook yang memerah karena cubitannya.

"Ne, Sungminie tidak kesini, dia masih menemani Kyungsoo mencari tempat praktikum seperti dirimu Wook-ah." Jawab Yesung.

Ryeowook hanya membulatkan bibirnya. Mereka terus mengobrol sampai Ryeowook memutuskan pergi ke kamarnya karena mengantuk.

Setibanya di kamar Ryeowook tidak langsung tidur, entahlah dia tiba-tiba ingin melihat bintang yang bertaburan yang menghiasi indahnya langit malam. "Malam yang indah… semoga saja besok menjadi hari yang lebih baik Tuhan~." Doa Ryeowook dalam hati. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk tidur.

…

..

.

Di salah satu kamar yang terdapat di rumah mewah, ada seorang namja yang memiliki kulit putih pucat dengan bibir tebal yang membuatnya semakin tampan. Dia seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun saat malam seperti ini. Entahlah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Sedari tadi ponsel miliknya terus saja bergetar tapi tak kunjung di jawab. Dia sedang tidak ingin di ganggu. "Mungkin juga, hanya Kai yang menelpon, ishh~ anak itu benar-benar mengganggu." Monolog Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mentap ke arah malam yang di taburi bintang, tiba-tiba sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Sekelebat bayangan sonsaengnim barunya, ketika tersenyum saat mengajar tadi terlintas di otaknya. "Huh.. kenapa guru kecil itu tiba-tiba ada di otak ku? Aish~." Rutuk Kyuhyun, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir bayangan sonsaengnimnya.

"Malam yang indah… semoga saja besok menjadi hari yang lebih baik Tuhan~" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mengucapkan sederet kalimat itu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur. Dia berharap agar besok bisa bangun pagi dan tidak terlambat.

Sepertinya malam ini menjadi saksi dua mahluk ciptaan Tuhan itu mengucapkan kalimat yang sama.

.

..

…

Salah satu kelas XII SM high School nampak ramai, itu di karenakan salah satu sonsaengnim yang bertugas mengajar kelas itu tidak hadir. Jadi kebanyakan siswa hanya mengobrol ada juga yang ke kantin untuk membeli cemilan. Dan ada juga yang sedang tidur sampai air liur jatuh kemana-mana itu adalah namja yang merupakan teman dekat Kyuhyun yaitu Kai. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dia fokus bermain psp nya saja.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk ke toilet, karena di rasanya dia membutuhkan toilet untuk membuang cairan tubuh yang sudah di konsumsinya. Setelah selesai Kyuhyun berjalan kembali menuju kelas. Tapi langkahnya terhenti, ketika mendengar seseorang yang sedang bermain piano di ruangan musik. Alunan musiknya sangat indah, dentingan bunyinya sangat teratur, membuat Kyuhyun merasa tenang.

Kyuhyun mengintip dari celah pintu, saat rasa penasaran yang sudah membuncah di dadanya. Mendorong keingintahuan pada seseorang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu.

Dapat di lihat nya seseorang berambut coklat yang di urai memanjang hingga menutupi punggungnya yang sempit. Yeoja yang terlihat cantik meskipn hanya dari belakang. Kyuhyun masih setia mengintip yeoja itu. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk berjalan pelan, agar sang yeoja yang masih asik memainkan piano itu tak mengetahuinya.

Dentingan itu berhenti, ketika sang yeoja yang ternyata Ryeowook mendengar suara dering ponsel di belakangnya. Ryeowook membalikkan tubuhnya, guna mengetahui siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya ketika tahu Ryeowook lah yeoja yang sudah menarik perhatiannya , karena mendengar permainan piano yang meunrut Kyuhyun sangat indah.

Begitupula Ryeowook yang juga kaget melihat Kyuhyun ada di belakangnya. "Sedang apa dia disini?" Pikir Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun-ssi.. sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada, hanya lewat." Kyuhyun berucap singkat.

"Hanya le…."

Ucapan Ryeowook terputus karena Kyuhyun meninggalkan nya begitu saja. "Dasar siswa tidak sopan." Ucap Ryeowook dengan nada jengkel. Ryeowook mengembungkan pipinya serta bibirnya yang sudah maju beberapa senti. Membuat wajahnya terlihat sangan lucu.

Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar ucapan Ryeowook, karena dia belum benar-benar keluar dari kelas musik. Sebelum dia melewati pintu, dia manatap Ryeowook sebentar,lalu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah imut sonsaengnim barunya.

…..

Setelah benar-benar telah keluar, Kyuhyun melihat nama yang tertera di pemanggil teleponnya. Itu kekasihnya Lee Hyukjae. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung menjawabnya.

"Kenapa Baby~?"

"….."

"Untuk apa kau mengantarnya? Bukan kah si Donghae-Donghae itu bisa pergi sendiri?" Suara Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sinis ketika mengucap nama Donghe.

"….."

"Terserah kau saja Lee Hyukjae!" Ujar Kyuhyun agak emosi, lalu memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak.

"Issh~ kenapa harus repot-repot mengantar, jika namja ikan itu sudah memiliki sopir sendiri? Kenapa dia tidak mengerti, jika akau merindukannya." Monolog Kyuhyun dengan berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

...

Sampainya di kelas Kyuhyun tidak menemukan temannya yang paling hitam yang tadi sempat membanjiri meja dengan air liurnya. Yeah~ siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai?.

"Kemana anak itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan muka yang masih di tekuk karena sebal, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kantin. Karena terlalu cepat berjalan, dia sampai menabrak seseorang.

Brukkk~

"Yakkk! Kalau jalan lihat-lhat! Apa kau tidak punya mata eoh?" Kesal Kyuhyun pada orang yang di tabrak itu. "Ughh~ kenapa hari ini sial sekali sih?" Pikir Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan orang yang di tabrak, lalu berdiri dan menatap sebal Kyuhyun.

"Yakkk! Dasar murid tidak punya etika. Bukanya meminta maaf karena menabrak ku, malah menyalahkan ku. Dasar…" Teriak Ryeowook –orang yang di tabrak Kyuhyun- .

"Kenapa kau menyalahkan ku guru kecil? Salahkan saja tubuh mu yang pendek itu menghalangi jalan ku." Kyuhyun berkata sombong.

"Cih.. dasar murid sombong, awas saja kau.."

Ucapan Ryeowook terputus karena Kyuhyun yang menatap tajam matanya,serta jangan lupakan smirk yang di wariskan oleh Cho Heechul umma Kyuhyun. Nyali Ryeowook menciut seketika melihatnya.

Kyuhyun perlahan mendekati Ryeowook yang ada di depan nya, sedangkan Ryeowook berjalan mundur, hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding.

Satu langkah…

Dua langkah…

Tiga langkah…

Dan sekarang Kyuhyun berada tepat di depan Ryeowook, Ryeowook hanya memejamkan matanya, bukannya dia malu, tapi dia hanya tidak berani melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang bersmirk ria itu.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan lekuk wajah Ryeowook. Memperhatikan kulitnya yang mulus tanpa ada noda dan sepertinya terlihat lembut jika di sentuh, perlahan Kyuhyun menelusuri wajah Ryeowook dari dahinya yang di tutupi poni, lalu turun di kedua mata yang tertutup rapat menutupi keindahan caramel yang selalu berbinar cerah, turun lagi menuju hidung mungil namun mancung, terakhir Kyuhyun memperhatikan bibir tipis sewarna cherry yang di gigit pelan oleh sang empunya. Membuat Kyuhyun menahan hasrat ingin merasakan bibir itu. Jika saja dia tidak memiliki kekasih sudah bisa di pastikan bibir Ryeowook akan di mangsanya sekarang.

"Kau memang cantik dan manis di saat yang bersamaan sonsaengnim." Bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Ryeowook. Membuat Ryeowook merinding, lalu agak memiringkan kepalanya agar sensasi merinding itu hilang.

Chup~

Karena gerakan Ryeowook barusan membuat bibir Kyuhyun yang berada di dekat pipinya mengenai bibirnya sendiri. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya. Mereka sama-sama syok. Dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun langsung memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang, tapi tidak dengan Ryeowook dia hanya diam mematung dan memegangi bibirnya. Mukanya sudah berubah menjadi merah semerah tomat.

"Aighoo~ apa yang baru saja terjadi? Ohhh my.. itu first kiss ku." Ryeowook membatin.

"Aighoo~ apa yang baru saja terjadi?" Batin Kyuhyuntak kalah bingung.

Kyuhyun yang sudah sadar dari ke terkagetannya pun, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook begitu saja. Dia memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja tidak sengaja merasakan bibir sonsaengnim cantiknya.

"Tidak buruk, manis juga..." Kyuhyun bermonolog dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

...

Ohhh~ mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada namja yang cemburu melihat adegan itu. Yahh seorang namja berkulit tan agak gelap.

**TBC**

**Muehehehe hahh~ ini lanjutan nya … maaf pendek .. emang sengaja wkwkwks … tapi maaf ya kalau kurang memuaskan …**

**Ahhh~ aku masih bingung deh chap ini menurut ku kurang bagus …alurnya berasa cepet. Tapi emang sengaja di bikin gini.. biar nanti gak nyampe belasan chapter :D**

**Big tanks to :**

**adeismaya , Key yoshi , ryeosun , **

**hanazawa kay , Mufidatul Andriani , kim midori , **

**Shinra , octha , khai ria , oktaavannyaa, Ryeon9yu, meidi96 ,**

** byun hyerin , iekha12693 , guest1 , NishaRyeosomnia , ryeoyun , adeismaya**

adeismaya chapter 1 . 3h ago

Kapan ni di lanjut lagi...jarang aku baca ff dngan alur ni

ryeoyun chapter 1 . Feb 17

huwaahhhh,,,,,  
cerita'a kependekan chinggu, tpi bagus koq, alur'a dapet

ckckck kyuppa, skrg aja drmu sok jaim d dpan wookppa, tpi nantiii,,, hem drmu pasti kelepek2 juga sama wooppakkkk

cpt update yg is not dream dunk, g sabar nunggu k'bimbangan kyuppa antara minwookppa

NishaRyeosomnia chapter 1 . Feb 16 


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyuwook Fanfiction**

**~My Lovely Sonsaengnim~**

**Disclaimer : Kyuwook bukan milik Laila, tapi mereka milik Tuhan YME, milik SM Entertaiment, dan orang tuanya.**

**Pair : Kyuwook**

**Warning : Craick pair, GS, Typo bertebaran, alur berantakan, ide cerita udah umum, OOC.**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : sad/ Romance**

**Semoga kalian suka~~**

**Chapter****3**

**DLDR!**

**Happy Reading~**

Setelah kejadian memalukan itu. Baik Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kini saling mejaga jarak, jika bertemupun mereka tidak akan menegur seperti siswa-siswa yang lain.

Seorang namja Tan kini sedang duduk merenung di kelasnya. Dia berpura-pura tidur, karena tidak ingin melihat wajah teman sebangkunya. Dia masih sangat ingat kejadian kemarin saat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sonsaengnim cantiknya berciuman.

Kai ingin marah, tapi dia mersa tidak punya hak.

"Hahh~" Kai menghela nafas.

"Hei, kau kenapa Kai?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Kai tidak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya itu, dia sengaja mengacuhkanya. Dia masih sakit hati.

"Ishh, dasar namja hitam aneh." Ujar Kyuhyun sebal, karena pertanyaannya tidak di jawab oleh Kai.

Masih dalam keadaan yang sama, seorang yeoja mungil memasuki kelas itu. Membuat beberapa namja di kelas itu memekik heboh, karena sonsaengnim cantiknya sudah datang.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Sapa sang Ryeowook dengan senyum manisnya.

"Selama pagi Ryeowook sonsaengnim…" Sapa seluruh anak didik Ryeowook di kelas itu.

Kai yang awalnya malas, akhirnya menegakkan kepalanya, karena ingin melihat sonsaengnimnya.

Kai tersenyum memandang Ryeowook, hatinya yang sakit seolah telah sembuh saat melihat senyum manis gurunya itu.

…

Kyuhyun? Ahhh dia bahkan tak berkedip saat Ryeowook tidak sengaja tersenyum dan melihat kearahnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, guna menghilangkan bayangannya dan Ryeowook kemarin. Dia sudah berusaha melupakannya tapi, tetap saja rasa bibir itu tetap tersa di bibirnya. Yeah~ dia akui itu memang bukan ciuman pertamanya, ciuman pertamanya adalah dengan kekasihnya sendiri yaiuru Eunhyuk. Tapi kenapa ciuman pertama tidak berkesan apa-apa untuknya, dan kini ciuman yang tidak di sengaja kemarin malah semakin menempel di otaknya.

Kai heran melihat Kyuhyun seperri orang aneh.

"Hyung, kau kenapa eoh? Apa kau sakit?"

"Aniya, hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa"

"Oh, yasudah kalau begitu.."

….

Sesuai tugas awal Ryeowook mengajar kemarin, hari ini Ryeowook mengajak semua murid kelas yang dia ajar menuju ke ruangan music. Tempat kemarin dia bermain piano.

"Nah, sekarang kalian sudah membawa alat musik yang kalian suka. Jadi untuk awal sonsae ingin tahu kemampuan kalian dalam bermain lata musik. Emm Kim Jongin tolong main kana lat music mu."

Kai yang namanya merasa di panggil lalu berdiri dan tersenyum aneh pada gurunya itu.

"Hehehe, Ryeowook saem, aku tidak bisa bermain alat music, tetapi aku sangat mahir dalam dance." Ujar Kai dengan masih mempertahankan cengiran anehnya.

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut melihat Kai.

"Ne, gweanchanayo~. Duduklah Kim Jongin. Emm apa di kelas ini ada yang bisa memainkan piano?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Semua siswa saling berbisik, lalu dengan sepakat menyebut nama…

"Cho Kuhyun bisa bermain piano Ryeowook saem."

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook membulatkan matanya. Ahh~ muka mereka berdua tiba-tiba memerah tanpa dan Ryeowook. Terkecuali Kai yang sudah mengetahui sebabnya. Tapi dia lebih memilih pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya.

"Ba..baiklah Cho Kyuhyun, silahkan mainkan piano ini." Ryeowook agak terbata saat menyuruh muridnya itu.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan langkah seolah tak ada Ryeowook disitu. Kyuhyun langsung duduk di kursi di depan paino tersebut dan memulai permainannya.

Ting~

Kyuhyun mulai memainkan pianonya, dari mimik mukanya terlihat sangat serius. Dengan memejamkan mata sambil memperlihatkan senyum tipis.

Seluruh siswa di kelas itu, sangat ,menikmati alunan permainan indah milik Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Ryeowook, dia ikut memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan jika alunan piano itu untuk iringan sebuah lagu, pasti akan terdengar sempurna.

Prokk~ Prokk~ Prokk~

Suara tepuk tangan dari teman-teman Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum malu saat permainannya selesai.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana tiba-tiba permainannya menjadi seindah itu.

"Permainan yang sangat indah Kyuhyun-ssi, Silahkan kembali ke tempat dudukmu." Ryeowook berucap.

"Ne."

Setelah Kyuhyun kembali ke kursinya. Ryeowook menjelaskan materi yang sudah dia persiapkan. Tentang klarifikasi musik lama dan musikl modern.

Semua muridnya menatap serius Ryeowook, ketika Ryeowook menjelaskan tentang materinya. Apa lagi namja yang duduk di kursi kedua dari depan. Namja tan bernama Kai, sangat seius sekali. Tapi yang ada di otaknya bukan materi. Melainkan bayangan guru cantiknya itu.

Kyuhyun tetap saja berwajah datar, tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Tapi sangat berbeda dengan otaknya. Dia masih terbayang-bayang ciuman waktu itu. Apalagi hari ini, dia di ajar oleh guru magang itu. Ahh membuatnya sangat malu.

"Aighoo~ bisakah aku melupakan kejadian waktu itu? Aishh~ menyebalkan!." Rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

…..

Setelah bunyi bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, semua siswa mengerang sebal, karena merasa waktu dengan sonsaengnimnya telah habis.

Apalagi Kai, dia menyumpah serapahi bel yang menurutnya mengganggu itu.

"Aish~ kenapa waktu istirahat sangat cepat sih? Dasar bel tidak berguna. Ini semua pasti kerjaan Sooman tua Bangka itu." Kesal Kai. Ohh Kai, kau sungguh tak sopan. -_-"

"Baiklah semuanya, selamat beristirahat." Ucap Ryeowook.

Setelah kepergian Ryeowook. Kai dan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kantin.

Kyuhyun mencari bangku yang masih kosong untuk didudukinya. Setelah mencari-cari Kyuhyun menemukan bangku kosong tepat di samping yeojachingu yang sedang bercanda dengan seorang yang membuat Kyuhyun jengkel dan cemburu.

"Aish~ kenapa hyukie selalu bersamanya sih?." Gerutu Kyuhyun yang bisa di dengar oleh Kai.

Kai menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang menatap ke arah Eunhyuk dan seorang namja yang di tahu bernama Donghae. Lalu Kai tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang cemburu. Dengan muka yang di tekuk. Sangat tidak cocok dengan muka datar yang selalu di tunjukkanya pada orang lain.

"Hei hyung, apa kau ingin berdiri terus eoh? Hahaha… kalau iya, lebih baik aku memilih duduk. Ahh sepertinya kursi di meja Eunhyuk noona kosong."

Kai melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menekuk wajahnya. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Kai, menuju kursi kosong didekat kekasihnya itu.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk yang melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arahnya, tersenyum memamerkan gummy smilenya yang manis.

"Hai Kyunie~," Sapa Eunhyuk manja.

"Hmm.." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk yang panggilanya hanya dibalas deheman oleh Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya yang pink. Dia kesal pada namjanya itu.

"Kyunie~, kau kenapa? Jangan bilang kau marah padaku karena hal kemarin? Aighoo, Kyuhyun-ah.." Eunhyuk bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ani. Lakukan saja sesukamu, bukannya kemarin kau tidak mematuhi perintahklu untuk tak menemaninya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

Eunhyuk mendesah frustasi, karena tingkah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil. Ohh ya ampun, kemarin dia hanya mengantarkan temannya –Lee Donghae– lalu apa yang salah dengan itu?. Ckckck Eunhyuk tak habis pikir dengan namjacnhingunya ini.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku kemarin hanya mengantarnya, kenapa kau jadi marah seperti ini? Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil. Kau ini sudah dewasa, mengertilah."

"oh, jadi menurutmu aku seperti anak kecil?."

"Iya, tapi…."

Belum selesai Eunhyuk melanjutkan omongannya, tapi Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dari kursinya, lalu meninggalkanya Eunhyuk. Uhh Eunhyuk benar-benar kesal saat ini. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun bertingkah seperti itu.

Eunhyuk hanya melihat kepergian Kyuhyun dengan nanar. Dia tidak berniat mencegahnya. "Ada apa denganmu Kyuhyun-ah?" Eunhyuk bermonolog.

Donghae yang sejak tadi melihat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berargumen hanya diam. Dia ingin membela Eunhyuk, tapi takut Kyuhyun akan lebih salah paham lagi.

Donghae berdiri,lalu memeluk Eunhyuk. Menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya. Seolah menyuruhnya untuk sabar.

Kai hanya diam melihat semua itu. Lalu dia beranjak pergi untuk menyusul Kyuhyun. Dia mengerti, jika Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu artinya dia sedang cemburu, melihat Eunhyuk lebih bersama dengan Dongahe di bandingkan dengan Kyuhyun. Sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu. Kai memanggil Eunhyuk.

"Noona, Kyuhyun seperti karena dia cemburu. Tolong mengertilah, dia hanya tidak suka yeojanya lebih memilih orang lain, di bandingkan dengannya."

Lalu Kai benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang menangis, karena merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun.

…

..

.

Di taman sekolah dimana ada yeoja mungil berwajah cantik, sedang menikmati bekal yang di buatnya tadi pagi. Dia tidak ingin ke kantin lagi, baginya itu akan menghabiskan uangnya.

Saat dia akan mengambil minuman disebelahnya, dia merasa jika ada yang sedang memperhatikanya. Tapi dia lebih memilih tidak perduli.

Ryeowook –yeoja yang sedang makan– melanjutkan acara makannya. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang namja mengejutkannya.

"Anyeong Ryeowook sonsaengnim, ahh.. kita bertemu disini. Apa mungkin kita berjodoh ya?" Tanya namja Tan itu.

Ryeowook yang awalnya kaget dengan mata yang sudah berubah bulat itu, akhirnya menampakkan senyum ramahnya. Dia mengusak rambut namja tersebut dengan lembut.

"Kai kau benar-benar membuatku kaget, dan kau ini muridku, bukan calon jodohku Kai-ah."

"Tapi, aku menyukaimu sonsaengnim." Suara Kai berubah melas.

"Itu hanya rasa kagum seperti teman-temanmu yang lain Kai."

"aniya~, mungkin awalnya memang seperti itu, tapi lama-lama. Disini.." Kai menunujuk dadanya. "Seperti ada yang menyalakan kembang api, jika melihatmu Sonsaengnim."

"Benarkah seperti itu?" Tanya Ryeowook memastikan.

"Uh.. ne, ne."

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya semangat, dia ikut tersenyum saat di lihatnya guru cantuknya itu tersenyum.

"Kai-ah, kau tahu aku bukanlah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Dan lagi pula perasaanmu hanya sementara. Hei kau tahu aku ini sudah tua lohhh~." Ujar Ryeowook dengan nada bercanda.

"Biarpun sonsaeng sudah tua, tapi aku tetap menyukaimu. Sonsaeng maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanda dia menolak permintaan murid tampannya itu. Lalu memberi pengertian pada Kai dengan pelan-pelan agar tak menyinggung perasaan Kai. Tapi Kai hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, merasa kalau dia dan Ryeowook sebenarnya cocok. Dan serasi, jika menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Niat awal Kai yang akan mencari Kyuhyun terlupakan, karena sedang beradu argument dengan gurunya itu.

Dalam hati Kai tertawa bahagia, setidaknya dia bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan Ryeowook, meskipun pernyataan sukanya di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Ryeowook.

"Sonsaengnim sepertinya makanan itu enak, apa aku boleh memintanya?" Tanya Kai.

Ryeowook menatap bekalnya dan Kai yang berwajah melas bergantian, lalu tersenyum, membuat Kai ingin mencium pipi tembam gurunya itu, jika saja dia memiliki keberanian. Sayangnya dia juga tidak ingin membuat guru cantiknya itu berpikiran macam-macam tentangnya. Jadi niatan mencium pipi Ryeowook di urungkannya.

"Tapi aku hanya membawa satu sumpit Kai-ah."

"Tak apa aku lebih senang memakai bekas sumpitmu, dari pada harus memkai sumpit yang baru. Ahh~ bukankah itu sperti ciuman tidak langsung?"

Muka Ryeowook agak memerah karena ucapan Kai. Dia jadi teringat tentang ciuman pertamanya yang di ambil oleh murid tidak sopannya itu.

Ryeowook menyerahkan bekal makanannya pada Kai, dan langsung dengan senang hati Kai terima.

"Ahh… mashitaaa~, sonsaengnim kau sangat pandai memasak."

"Hehe.. ne, gomawo Kai-ah."

Tidak sadarkah mereka, bahwa ada Kyuhyun, namja tidak sengaja melewati taman, lalu memperhatikannya sejak tadi dari jarak yang kumayan jauh.

"Ck, ternyata bocah hitam itu sedang asik pacaran." Decak Kyuhyun kesal.

Kyuhyun bertambah kesal melihat pemandangan itu. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya kesal. Padahal dia bukan orang yang biasa mengurusi urusan orang lain. Karena terlanjur melihat Kai dan yeoja yang menurut Kyuhyun kecil, hal itu semakin membuat mood Kyuhyun bertambah buruk. Lalu Kyuhyun memilih pergi, meninggalkan dua orang yang menurutnya sedang berpacaran itu.

…

..

.

Yeoja yang bernama Hyukjae masih diam melamun di kelasnya. Sejak kejadian tadi di kantin. Dia terus memikirkan hubunganya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia lelah dengan hubungannya, tapi dia juga masih menyayngi namja evil itu.

Donghae memperhatikan yeoja yang di sayanginya dalam diam. Seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran yeoja bergummy smile itu. "Apa kau sangat mencintainya Hyukie? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat cinta oppa padamu?" Lirih Donghae.

"Hyukie, apa kau sakit? Mukamu pucat? Apa mau oppa antar ke UKS?" Tanya Dongahe beruntun.

Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda dia menolak ajakan Donghae. Donghae menghela nafas melihat Eunhyuk.

"Donghae oppa, apa aku wanita bodoh? Apa aku terlihat tidak bisa mengerti Kyuhyun?"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menjawabnya karena tahu Eunhyuk tidak melihat gelengennya.

"Aniya~, kau wanita yang baik Hyukie."

"Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengerti Kyuhyun? ... Dan kenapa dalam hubunganku dengannya selalu penuh pertengkaran, meskipun akhirnya kita akan saling memaafkan. Aku kadang merasa lelah dengan hubunganku oppa."

"Di dalam sebuah hubungan memang selalu seperti itu Hyukie~. Kadang kita merasa lelah, tapi jika ketika teringat dengan hal-hal yang pernah di alami bersama, rasa lelah itu akan tergantikan menjadi rasa rindu."

Eunhyuk hanya diam memandang Donghae, dia tidak pernah tahu nahwa temannya itu bisa berpendapat seperti itu.

"Mungkin seperti itu oppa, aku berharap hubunganku dan Kyuhyun akan membaik nanti."

Donghae tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang tersenyum. Dia memang mencintai yeoja itu, tapi cintanya tidak egois. Dia akan selalu ada di sisi Eunhyuk dan akan menjadi saksi kebahagiaan yeoja itu.

"Oppa, jika di perhatikan, kau…. Sangat tampan." Goda Eunhyuk.

Muka Donghae berubah memerah, karena godaan Eunhyuk. Dengan gemas Donghae mengusak rambut Eunhyuk supaya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Yakk! Dasar kau ya.. suka sekali menggoda oppa eoh~?"

"Yayaya oppa, aighoo~ rambutku."

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya, lalu membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan, gara-gara namja ikan di depannya ini.

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa menggoda oppa?"

"Ishh.. oppa juga sering menggodaku."

Mereka berdua terus bercanda di dalam kelas. Untung saja guru yang mengajar tidak datang, kalau saja ada guru di kelas itu. Sudah di pastikan dua orang itu akan mendapatkan hukuman yang berat. Ckckck.

…

..

.

Namja tampan dengan rambut ikal dan kulit agak pucat ini, sedang duduk sendiri di atap sekolah. Dia sedang malas mengikuti jam pelajaran. Setelah melihat dua hal yang menyebalkan untuknya. Melihat kekasihnya dengan namja lain. Dan yang terakhir melihat Kai yang berpacaran dengan kekasihnya.

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa tiba-tiba aku memikirkan guru kecil itu. Aish~."

Kyuhyun bingung sendiri dengan otaknya yang tiba-tiba mengarah ke Ryeowook. Seharusnya dia hanya marah karena kejadian di kantin. Bukan karena Ryeowook yang sedang dekat sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak-tidak, yahh itu kerena aku hanya tidak suka sahabatku dekat dengan guru mungil itu. Ya seperti itu… pasti."

Kyuhyun terus meyakinkan dirinya tentang pikirannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun terkejut karena ada seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi…."

TBC

**Anyeong~ laila come back membawa ff my lovely teacher chap 3….. kekekeke … laila harap gak ada yang kecewa yahhh sama chap ini , semoga kalian suka …**

**Oh iya terima kasih banyak sama semuanya yang udh sempetin baca plus review… **

**Makasih bangetttttttttttttttttt~ ^^ buat :**

**Key yoshi , Byun Hyerin , octha , angelHimes , NishaRyeosomnia , **

**ryeohyun09 , ryeoyun , hanazawa kay , ryeosun , Guest , adeismaya , Kim midori , kairiah , mcaryeong , mufidatul andriani , Ryeon9yu , **

**ryeofha2125 , Augesteca , 14iekha12693 , leetaoury , ghaldabalqies .**

**Ahhhhh laila gak mau banyak cuap-cuap deh … **

**Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya…. **


End file.
